tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shefu Mew Mew
Shefu Mew Mew is a series made by Necropolis. It’s themes cooking. Inspired by Shokugeki no Soma/Food Wars anime Plot The series takes place at a cooking school known as Raijingushefu Culinary Academy, where all Mews attend. They learn how to cook, but also to become chefs which can win against any foe in a battle of food, known as Food Wars. They also face an alien threat who wants to take over Akita Prefecture in Japan. They are known as the Shokugeki, a group of aliens who want to take over the prefecture but also every food there is in prefecture and other areas of the world. Characters Mew Mews 92nd Raijingushefu Generation * Momo Akibara/Mew Peach * Beach Ichimaru/Mew Plum * Burmese Kenko/Mew Grape * Canary Kaminari/Mew Melon * Cluster Kaminari/Mew Fig * Cashew Tsuki/Mew Apple * Kurō Kuma/Mew Crowberry * Dead Aoi/Mew Sausage * Goji Satonaka/Mew Goji Berries * Hairless Yukinori/Mew Rambutan * Jujube Indian/Mew Jujube * Prune Indian/Mew Prune * Persimmon Chikin/Mew Persimmon * Juniper Shintaro/Mew Juniper Berry * Karonda Akako/Mew Karonda * Lime Kuma/Mew Limeberry * Maqui Kuro/Mew Maqui * Morinda Midori/Mew Morinda * Musk Aldini/Mew Muskmelon * Olive Aldini/Mew Olive * Oregon Nakiri/Mew Grape * Otaheite Kurokiba/Mew Gooseberry * Purple Ringo/Mew Apple-Berry * Safou Ume/Mew Safou * Salal Shima/Mew Salal 91st Raijingushefu Generation Aliens * Inuko * Mummy Major * Hazumu Osaragi * Rima Moriyama * Alexander Dimpleton * Antonia Fernández Carriedo * Ivan Braginsky Support * Lemon Yukinori/Mew Lemon * Ichigo Taromaru/Mew Strawberry * Black Pam/Mew Elderberry * Yellow Prugna/Mew Plum Locations Raijingushefu Culinary Academy The main setting and location of Shefu Mew Mew. The Raijingushefu Culinary Academy is a cooking school in Akita Prefecture in Japan. It's one of the top schools located in Japan, and specializes in training Mews to become top chefs of the world. Many students attend this academy and the most noticeable ones are the 92nd generation first-years. Snow Star Dormitory The only dormitory inside Raijingushefu Culinary Academy. The dormitory is also where Momo and several key characters in Shefu Mew Mew reside. Look at this page for the entire story of Snow Star: Snow Star Dormitory. Lemon's A restraunt owned by former student Lemon Yukinori and older brother of Hairless Yukinori. It was established after graduating from Raijingushefu Culinary Academy and formed by Lemon as he worked hard to get it established. It's located in Shibuya, Tokyo. El Pastries A pastry shop owned by Ichigo Taromaru, a former student and graduate of Raijingushefu Culinary Academy. She's is one of the best pastries makers to graduate. It's located in Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Pam's Seafood Restraunt A restraunt owned by Black Pam, a former student and graduate of Raijingushefu Culinary Academy. He's an american chef who attended Raijingushefu Culinary Academy. He works in seafood of all sorts, western, asian, eastern, you name it. It's located in New York City in the United States. Curry A small and quaint curry shop located in Italy. It's owned and ran by former student and graduate of Raijingushefu Culinary Academy Yellow Prugna. They specialize in all sorts of curry dishes, originals and new created by themselves. Located in Venice, Italy. Items * Mew Pendant: What the Mews use to transform. * Aqua Rod: Special Mew weapon. * Mew Aqua: Special water used to purify evil. List of weapons located here: Weapon's List Recipes A list of all recipes that the characters of Shefu Mew Mew created throughout the series. Look here for the entire list of known recipes: List of Known Recipes Setting A world full of humans and Mews. Mews aren't really rare in this world, as there are many Mews in many different countries. The most noticeable place where you can find Mews at is, Raijingushefu Culinary Academy. A school that teaches young Mews how to become excellent chefs but they also face against aliens themselves. The academy also teaches them about Mew related things such as their animal genes, weapons, and attacks, so which they can learn more about their Mew abilities. Gallery Will contain the Mews fruit themes. Fruit Themes 92nd Raijingushefu Generation Peaches.jpg|Peaches Beach Plum.jpg|Beach Plum Burmese Grapes.jpg|Burmese Grapes Canary Melon.jpg|Canary Melon Cashew Apple.jpg|Cashew Apple Cluster Fig.jpg|Cluster Fig Crowberry.jpg|Crowberry Dead_Man's_Fingers_or_Blue_Sausage.jpg|Dead Man's Fingers or Blue Sausage Goji_Berries.jpg|Goji Berries Hairless_Rambutan.jpg|Hairless Rambutan Indian_Jujube.jpg|Indian Jujube Indian_Prune.jpg|Indian Prune Japanese_Persimmon.jpg|Japanese Persimmon Juniper_Berry.jpg|Juniper Berry Karonda.jpg|Karonda Limeberry.jpg|Limeberry Maqui.jpg|Maqui Morinda.jpg|Morinda Muskmelon.jpg|Muskmelon Olive.jpg|Olive Oregon Grape.jpg|Oregon Grape Otaheite Gooseberry.jpg|Otaheite Gooseberry Purple Apple-Berry.jpg|Purple Apple-Berry Safou.jpg|Safou Salal.jpg|Salal 91st Raijingushefu Generation Former Students Lemon.jpg|Lemon Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry American Black Elderberry.jpg|American Black Elderberry Yellow Plum.jpg|Yellow Plum Category:Stories Category:Series Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew Category:Shefu Mew Mew